Misty
The Illusive Mystery (most often referred to as Misty) is a ninja alien hero with ghostly psychic powers. She appeared in the episodes Teen Team Time, Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles, and Mist Opportunities. Background Misty's powers are primarily psychic in nature, with the ability to read and control others' minds, as well as an ability to turn into a cloud of ghostly mist, appropriately enough. She also has advanced martial arts skills and is referred to as a ninja. Misty makes her first appearance in "Teen Team Time," as a member of the Teen Team. As the Teen Team's is a parody of the Teen Titans of DC Comics, Misty is a rough analogue in powers and temperament to Raven. However, Misty has a bit of a mean streak — she doesn't like to relate to "normals", only does her heroics/villainy for pay. In "Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles", she attends Jenny's school but quickly gets expelled when she goes a little too far when pranking and getting revenge on the Crust Cousins, becoming megalomaniacal and sadistic. Later, in "Mist Opportunities", she and Jenny clash and seem to become enemies when Misty reveals that she is actually quite villainous, greedy, reckless, uncaring, and cruel. She performs heroic deeds only if she is paid, and doesn't truly care about the citizens of Tremorton. She nearly let the city get completely destroyed by a monster, with absolutely no remorse, and became reckless, threatening to use a school bus full of children to slam the monster against a hospital building. Jenny and Misty get into a fight over this, with Misty nearly destroying Jenny out of anger. When Jenny sadly mentioned that she thought they were friends, Misty flew away in a huff, furiously stating that the only reason she doesn't destroy Jenny is because no one is paying her to do it. Misty is never seen again in the series after this. Appearance Misty has a scrawny body, with pale lavender skin, purple hair and pink eyes. She wears purple and black karate clothes, with gloves and shinobi footings. Sometimes her color scheme consists of red hair, red pants, orange arms, and tan skin. Personality Mischievious, hot-headed, reckless, violent, ghostly, selfish, greedy, megalomaniacal, sadistic, and easily offended. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Enhanced Agility' *'Enhanced Reflexes' *'Enhanced Speed' *'Superhuman Strength:' She is strong enough to kick anything faraway and through a building with ease, lift a massive monster over her head with no problem, and even a school bus full of kids with one hand. *'Superhuman Durability:' She can withstand a punch in the face with only a black eye. *'Mist Mimicry:' Misty's main superpower is her ghostly ability to transform parts or all of her body completely into mist/smoke at will. She can use this form to cushion a fall. Also in this form, she can't be physically hurt. *'Mind Reading:' She can literally get inside the mind of people, robots, and animals to know what they are thinking and their biggest fears. *'Flight:' She can fly and levitate while assuming her smoke form, as well as her normal form. *'Stretching and squeezing:' She can stretch, bend and squeeze her body at will. *'Healing:' She can turn into smoke to heal any wound in seconds. *'Teleportation:' She can appear and dissappear, usually in her mist form. *'Shadow Mimicry:' She can turn into a shadow and asume a bidimensional form. **'Shadow Camouflage:' She can hide in shadows when using this forrm. **'Shapeshifting:' She can assume several forms. *'Interstellar Travel:' She can travel across interstellar distances at incredible speeds. *'Space Adaptation:' She can survive in outer space unaided. She can withstand cosmic radiation and the lack of air. *'Self Sustenance:' She doesn't need to breathe in outer space. *'Water Walking:' She can run and walk on water. Abilities *'Martial Artist:' She is an expert in an alien martial arts style, and is known to be a ninja. Trivia * Jenny and Misty seemed to have become enemies since Misty viciously fought with Jenny and then left Earth after in the episode Mist Opportunities. Due to the discontinuation of the series, it was never revealed what became of Misty, or her former friendship with Jenny. * Not only was Misty the only female member of the Teen Team (not counting Jenny), she is the only member to stick around for two additional episodes after the Teen Team broke up. Gallery Misty.jpg 00-0950795r.png 241775122.jpg 177212297.jpg 852649583.jpg 382916773.jpg Misty Images.jpg Jenny Misty Season 3.jpg x_e9282407.jpg 711678278.jpg 968920928.jpg 449084274.jpg x_f42193fd.jpg 21770466.jpg 291227404.jpg vlcsnap-00173.png vlcsnap-00184.png vlcsnap-00186.png vlcsnap-00187.png vlcsnap-00207.png vlcsnap-00209.png vlcsnap-00212.png vlcsnap-00213.png vlcsnap-00214.png vlcsnap-00218.png vlcsnap-00220.png vlcsnap-00221.png vlcsnap-00228.png vlcsnap-00230.png vlcsnap-00234.png vlcsnap-00235.png vlcsnap-00236.png vlcsnap-00237.png vlcsnap-00238.png vlcsnap-00239.png vlcsnap-00241.png vlcsnap-00242.png vlcsnap-00243.png vlcsnap-00244.png vlcsnap-00245.png vlcsnap-00246.png vlcsnap-00247.png vlcsnap-00248.png vlcsnap-00249.png 174901315.jpg Brittdidit.jpg Misty did it!.jpg Letfissihthis.jpg Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Aliens